Wanting what you cant have
by Draconis Lucius Malfoy
Summary: What's a little bet between friends? Draco and Blaise have a bet that they can win the youngest Weasleys' heart; Draco by the end of the week, and Blaise before Valentines' Day....will either capture her, or will she capture one of them?
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One: Just a little fun

Draco sat near the lake, and threw a rock at the giant squid that surfaced now and then. A slow smirk appeared on his pale lips. He sighed deeply, and heard something behind him, the rustling of leaves, mixed with footsteps.

"Who's there?" He asked, without turning around. Swift laughter broke through the air. He hadn't noticed the laughter, until he turned his head to the side and saw some red hair.

He turned to yell, but stopped as he saw her wearing a silk red dress down to her feet, and a little smile playing on her lips.

"What the hell are you wearing, Weasley?" He said roughly.

"It's a dress Malfoy, but you wouldn't know anything about them, since you've never had the courtesy to ask a girl out...it's called "getting dressed up for a date", which is what I'm doing you moron." She hissed. 

"Well it's...ugly." He choked out slowly, his eyes trailing down her body. She glared, and turned to go but he grabbed her arm and stopped her. 

He pulled her down beside him, and wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly bending down to kiss her neck.

"You know I only do that because people keep walking by...they don't need to know about us yet."

He sat up, holding his head in his hands. "What was that all about?" He muttered to himself. He heard Blaise Zabini laughing at him, from the other side of the room. 

"What the hells' your problem, Zabini?" He hissed, staring at the white and silver haired boy with the ice blue eyes that smirked, solemnly lying back in his chair.

"That dream again, Malfoy? Come now, it seems that you like the youngest Weasley, and why wouldn't you? She's gotten a lot _nicer_ looking this year, if you understand me." 

"Don't you dare say that about her, she's nothing but a poor little rat." Draco smiled some.

"I've never heard a Slytherin say such nice things about something like a Weasley."

Blaise shrugged,

"Well maybe I'm not your average Slytherin, Draconis..." A warm somewhat delicate smile grazed his lips, and Malfoys' stomach did a flip. 

"What's' the lousy no good cheap ass smile for?" Draco growled, tilting his head, so his blonde hair fell sideways. 

"I was just thinking, I bet you I could get with Ginny before Valentines' Day..." He smirked, watching Draco carefully. His stormy gray eyes widened slowly, and he smirked.

"All right, I bet I can get her by the end of next week." He laughed. 

Blaise walked over and extended his hand, shaking Dracos' "Let the game begin..."


	2. Chapter Two: Let it begin

****

Chapter Two: Let it begin

He stepped back to watch his competitors face light up some, Dracos' lips twitched slightly, but curled into a smirk.

"Well...what happens if we end up falling for her before we can get her?" He asked, Blaise, who sat back in the dark green chair across from the couch Draco was in.

He ran a hand through his white silvery hair and smirked. "It shouldn't be a problem, since you have already fully explained that you are not attracted to the Weasley."

Draco snorted some, laying stretched out on the couch now. "This should be fun." Blaise piped up, smiling.

"We shall see who's the bigger man, Zabini." He smirked, looking at the window. "The games begin soon, let's see who can get her by the end of the week...Valentine's Day is Sunday, you do realize?" 

Blaise laughed, knowing Draco and the other Slytherins hated Valentines' Day. He wasn't like the others; he enjoyed the happiness in the air, on certain days. He was going to get what he wanted, _because_ he _wanted_ her, although he'd never admit it to anyone. 

**

The sun streamed through the windows, glowing on the red head that slept quietly on the couch of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny Weasley had been sleeping there, all night; she had gotten detention...again. Her eyes opened slowly, she groaned when she realized where she was. "That's my second detention this week..." She mumbled to herself. 

Professor Snape had given her a detention, for an actual reason this time...she screwed up on a potion. She slowly got up and walked out of the portrait, not bothering to change her clothes. As soon as she rounded the corner, she dumped into one Slytherin she did not have the time to deal with, Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter Three: The start of something

****

Chapter Three: The start of something

She looked at him, her eyes widened as she watched his loose hair sway slightly and the impact of crashing into him. 

"Watch where you're going you bloody thing!" He hissed. Through the years, he'd tormented her, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I HATE YOU, YOU KNOW THAT? I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU, AND YOU TORMENT ME! GET A LIFE, STOP HARASSING PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL SO SUPERIOR, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE JUST A WORTHLESS LITTLE ROTTEN GIT!" 

Ginny screamed her voice rang through the hallways.

Dracos' pale face actually twitched some at her shouting. 

"Rotten little git, am I Weasel?"

He stepped toward her, his eyes glinting some. He placed both his hands on the side of her head on the wall, pressing the heel of his palms into the wall, so some of the wall dripped with blood and cracked a bit. 

He leaned in close to her, just enough to scare her, which didn't seem to be working. He ran a finger down her cheek slowly, she froze and went pale. 

"W-what're you doing, Malfoy?" She managed to get out in a squeaky tone. "Am I scaring you?" He asked. She nodded and he gave her a sexy smirk and walked off.

_Let it end here, Zabini...I want her, and I'm going to get what I want...I am, after all a Malfoy._

**

Ginny walked down the hall, after the encounter with Malfoy, she didn't really want to deal with any of the Slytherins. She thought she almost got what she wanted until she was shoved into someone, who grabbed her around the waist to stop her from falling. 

She saw some white silvery hair and smiled. Icy blue eyes staring down at her for some time until he eventually released her.

"You..." She swallowed slightly, as she glanced up at him.

He nodded slowly, "Me..." He said with a tiny smile.

She noticed he hadn't stop staring at her. His eyes gleamed slightly, and his lips curled into a smile. 

_Malfoy, end it here, I'm going to get what I want, because I want it...I get what I want._


	4. Chapter Four: One night

****

Chapter Four: One night

It seems as though Draco and Blaise had been avoiding one another for the passed few days, because they were both going to lose the bet, supposedly because they were both in love with the one that they are betting on.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this, not at all!" Blaise scowled as he hopped in the chair across from the couch. For the most part, Blaise, like Ginny kept to himself, and stayed OUT of trouble. He yawned some, and looked out the window, it was almost dark out. He slowly closed his eyes.

_ "Are you happy?" He asked, holding her tightly, kissing and nibbling slowly at her neck._

"I am..." She said, with a smile, letting her red hair cover her chest. She ran her fingers, slowly in his white silvery hair, and laid his chin on her stomach, then pulled him up and shifted some as her knees buckled when he entered her.

His eyes shot open, and he walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror he saw a smile lingering on his face. "Oh damn...I really am in love with her..." He frowned some and looked again out the window, it was dawn. He rushed out of the Common Room and into the hall, and ran right into her, again he grabbed her waist, but this time she held his arms tightly, to not let her go.

He smiled warmly at her, "Quit following me, will you?" She smiled. He shrugged some, "Why? I enjoy a capture..." 

He smirked and let his lips touch hers, she grabbed his neck, pulling him into her, so there was no body room left. He ran his fingers down her side, making her quiver, his lips curled into a delightful smile. He deepened the kiss, pressing her into the wall.

He slowly, pushed her into the direction of The Great Hall, "Go...there are students coming." He whispered, watching her walk off, he leaned his head against the wall. Someone shoved him slightly, he turned and Malfoy stood there, a look of fear in his eyes. 

"I lose the bet...because I'm in love with her." He mumbled to Blaise. _Oh no! No no no, damn Draco! Now we actually have to fight to get her..._ He coughed slightly, and walked toward The Great Hall, and pulled Ginny out before she got inside and brought her to an empty classroom. 

He paced the room slowly, wondering how to say anything without hurting her. 

"Gin, me and Draco had a bet going that we caught both get you before and after Valentines' Day, except we both fell for you which is why the bet is off...I'm sorry" 

He said, sitting down, looking at her; she looked pale, very uncomfortable and very unhappy. 

"I knew about it...I heard Draco telling Marcus I just played along, until this morning when you kissed me, it wasn't a forced one." She sighed some, sitting next to him, running her fingers through his hair. 

"But I didn't fall in love with you for that reason." She said. "You-what?" He asked. "I'm in love with yo..." She didn't finish, because once more he had kissed her, and laid her down on the desk. 

She managed to mutter 'dorm' through the kiss. He pulled her up and led her to his dorm.


	5. Chapter Five: Everything you wanted

****

Chapter Five: Everything you wanted

Blaise had kissed her, almost all the way up to his dorm, luckily it was dinnertime, and everyone was gone.

She walked into his dorm and her eyes drifted to the walls, dark. Her eyes lingered on the bed next; green and silver bed sheets, and pillows. There was a dark canopy hanging over the top of the bed.

"It's nice, very...err...dark..." Ginny said, turning to him, he crept around behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her yelp some. He laughed softly,

"Sorry Gin, didn't mean to scare you..." He smirked softly, and licked the back of her neck, making her go slightly pale, but she enjoyed it just the same.

She had walked over, leading him with her to the bed and laid down as he slowly kissed her stomach, running his hands up and down her back. She started to laugh but stopped as he undid her blouse.

He'd ran his hands over her stomach, after exposing the black bra that she wore, smiling some he ran his hands over her shoulders and around her back, trying to undo her bra.

"Are you happy?" He asked, holding her tightly, kissing and nibbling slowly at her neck.

"I am..." She said, with a smile, letting her red hair cover her chest. She ran her fingers, slowly in his white silvery hair, and laid his chin on her stomach, then pulled him up and shifted some as her knees buckled when he entered her.

She gasped some as this happened, gripping his shoulder to stop from screaming in pain.

He kissed her slowly, making sure she was calming down.

**

He held her close as the fire burned out. 

"That was nice..." She smiled some. He nodded, as she cuddled with him and closed her eyes. 

"Looks like I win, Malfoy..." He sneered.


End file.
